


The Fulfilled Promise || Eremin

by iio37



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dolphins, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, M/M, Promises, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, aot - Freeform, arminxeren, attack on titan - Freeform, erenxarmin - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iio37/pseuds/iio37
Summary: “you know, Armin, one day I promise you I’ll take you to see the ‘big blue see’ wether you’re dead or alive”————————2,517 wordsEren x Armin
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Fulfilled Promise || Eremin

A/N: things may be different from the original plot but some things will still be the same as also some characters may be out of character because I’m not good at mentaining a firm steady specific personality on a character.

A/N 2: the story may be really fast paced and the plot will be going fastly since I don’t plan this to be long. Sorry.

THIRD PERSON POV

Shiganshina District Before The Incident —-

Eren and Armin were just two little boys. Two happy boys living in a town. Eren lived with Mikasa his best friend ,who he considered family, and his parents, his dad was a famous doctor over there. His mom was named Carla, she was a delicate and loving mother. Armin on the other hand lived with his grandfather who named him, his parents went off to travel the world which he looked up to and began to become curious of the outside world and always had books with him he would show to Eren.

“Isn’t it wonderful!?” Armin held up a book with the picture of the sea and shoved it in Eren face as he awkwardly laughed and Eren put his hands against Armin’s who were holding the book and lowered it from his face, “yeah.. but what’s so special about it?” he said with a tone that sounded as if he wasn’t so interested in the topic but didn’t want to let down Armin. “Well you see Eren, there are so many things you can see outside! sand.. snowy fields.. and in the sea it’s so big and blue! you can see the reflection of the sun and it shines so bright! you can see so-called ‘dolphin’ creatures jumping and playing! it is so amazing!” Armin sounded so happy and full he was jumping around Eren as Eren just shrugged uninterested.

“you know, Armin, one day I promise you I’ll take you to see the ‘big blue sea’ wether you’re dead or alive” Eren looked at Armin in the eyes and held out a pinkie, “promise me” Armin’s pinkie intertwined with Eren’s as they lightly laughed and layed in the grass while Armin continued to go on about the sea and the wonders of outside the wall. A whole new world on the other side of the wall.

5 YEARS LATER ———————-

“Eren!” Armin went up Eren running as stars ran around his eyes amazed as in what he had just done “Did you see that!?” Eren stood proud while shaking Armin’s shoulders “Good job Eren” Mikasa walked over to the two excited and proud boys “Did you see how good I was at it?! I’m so good at gear now! It’s all thanks to Reiner and Bertholdt!” Eren said while looking over at them and smiling. He managard an excellent score. It was soldier training camp and everyone was working hard to impress and excell. 

They went back to their cabins where Eren was roomed with Armin, Jean, Conny, Reiner and Bertholdt. There were three bunkbeads on each cabin. On the first one was Jean on the top bunk and Conny on the lower bunk, Reiner on the top bunk and Bertholdt on the bottom bunk and Eren on the top bunk and Armin on the bottom bunk. Armin told Eren that if he managed to do well with the gear he would sleep on the bottom bunk and let Eren on the top one. “Thanks Reiner and Bertholdt!” Eren said while changing into sleeping clothes “You’re tips really helped me out there!” he said with a big proud smile. “no problem really, it was our pleasure to help” Reiner said. “I bet I could’ve done better” Jean said rolling his eyes at Eren. Eren just glared at him and ignored him. They then turned off the lights and went off to sleep.

THE MISSION ————-

ARMIN POV

I flinged through the buildings of the town closed by walls and titans entering through the big hole. Eren flied through the buildings of the other side of the town. Wow he really improved! I truly am so proud of him. Just seeing how brave and proud he is makes me smile, he has really grown up and he’s so mature now. He’s so good at this and he isn’t a bit scared. Well he surely is but he doesn’t show it. Now is not the time to be thinking of this though. I have to fight the titans with all my power to save humanity! I past buildings closing in on big titan right in front of me. From a long distance they look scary but up close they look terrifying. Damn I’m shaking. Why am I so nervous? Nothing will happen to me. I’m okay. I just have to get through this. I killed one titan. two. three. I kept slaying titans alongside my teammates. me and Eren looked at eachother and smiled proud of ourselves. I love his smile. He’s so serious his smile never shows. This must be so hard for him after what happened to his mom… but it’s motivating him so that it doesn’t happen to anyone else. Why am I thinking so much about him? I keep distracting myself. I need to focus. focus. focus. focus. I shouted in anger by every titan I fought. Slicing my sharp blades through the skin of their nape. The victory of every death was satisfying. Each titan that died was a less chance of humanity growing weaker because us, the soldiers, were making humanity stronger and healthier. 

I layed on top of the rooftop of a building to take a short break after all the killing and slicing. My breath became heavier every second as I clenched my shirt. “Are you okay?” my long blonde hair blocked the sight of the boy standing in front of me. He reached out a hand to me. It was soft I wanted to hold it longer. I stood up from the hard rooftop and looked at his emerald green eyes “Yeah.. I’m alright.. Are you?” I said sighing between my words still tired of the hard work. “Yeah I’m okay” he said still looking at me. We stood there for a second before seeing the signal to turn back. We turned our heads and dropped from the edge of the rooftop building our trust in the ODM gear. We flinged from building to building back to ‘home’. 

DINNER ————————

3RD PERSON

We stood there in a diner with 4 long tables each filled with soldiers who took part of the mission. Raising beer bottles and cups of drinks celebrating the successful mission. “We nailed this!” One soldier shouted, “Hell yeah! Let’s dig in!” The other solider shouted. Of course some people were already digging in such as Sasha who was a hungry beast and didn’t hold back eating all the meat and bread sitting on the long wooden table. Conny and Jean were trying to stop her from eating other people’s food which made the soldiers laugh. “I did so well in that mission” Jean said with a cocky tone looking at Eren, “Ha, I surely did better” Eren glared at him as they both stood up from opposite sides of the table putting their hands on the table and looking at one another in the eye. Armin put his hands on Eren’s hands. “Not today Eren, we should celebrate our victory instead of fight” Armin said in a soft yet pushy voice as Eren sat down again still looking at Jean and stabbing his piece of meat. Mikasa just ignored the situation as she was already used to it.

THE FINAL MISSION ————————

THIRD PERSON POV

(Context of the mission: the soldiers must go back to shiganshina district to find the basment of Eren’s father where there is a letter containing the location of the site where it divides the island of Paraids and Marley so they have to go there to uncover the truth and see the sea. As I said before, some things are different in this plot. Pardon me if I disappoint you.)

The soldiers riding the horses silently rode the path to Shiganshina district to uncover the truth of the basement. “Are you ready Eren?” Armin said taking a deep breath and turning his head to Eren with a wide smile, “this is what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it” he implied. “I guess, I’m just nervous but that’s alright” Eren admitted while looking at Armin slighlty shivering with anxiety. 

They would have to fight the titans inside the district to get to the basement but that was not a problem for the soldiers, they’ve been through it already. They sliced every titan in pieces jumping from building to building grunting and shouting with bravery, anger and relief. Some soldiers died on the way and others survived. After the rock landing above the Jaegar’s basement entrance was moved by Eren’s titan form it was free to enter by the team who was investigatingn it. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Levi and Hange were on the team.

(A/N: Yes I know the A/N is getting annoying but I’m going to keep telling that this is different to the og plot so that nobody gets angry or goes on ‘ThAt’S nOt HoW iT gOeS’)

Eren insterted the key in the keyhole and twisted it slightly, then a slight sound was heard and Eren continued to twist the doorknob and opens the door to the basement. As they walked in the basement, it was full on dust, papers and diaries all spread on a desk in the middle of the room. As Hange turned the pages “LOOK! ITS INFORMATION ABOUT THE TITANS” she shouted in glee amazed by the discoveries written on paper. She laughed and smiled turning the page of every book and diary on her way. Levi just put a finger under the table and glared at the dust in his finger. He continued to walk over to the table were Eren was holding a note. In the note was written:

Dear Eren,

If you’re reading this then surely something catastrophic must have happened to have brought you here and find this letter. I’m so proud of you son and your accomplishments. 

The truth of everything remains here. In this very location you will see beyond the lies and the truth. Beyond the leyends and myth. You must know reality. 

[Location] X

Go to the location shown above this paragraph and all will be revealed. 

Sincerely, Grisha Jaegar.

Armin looked over Eren’s shoulder, “that’s…” he stopped and chuckled a bit “that’s what?” Eren asked looking at him “It’s close to the sea Eren” Armin smiled.

“You know, Armin, one day I promise you I’ll take you to see the ‘big blue sea’ wether you’re dead or alive”

“Let’s fulfill that promise Armin” Eren said tears dripping from his eyes while putting his hand on Armin’s arm while the other still holding the letter. Armin smilled gracefully, his world spinning aroundn knowing his dream was about to become reality and what he was waiting for was about to be right in front of him.

“I’ll get going! You bring the letter so we can go there immediately!” Armin said while closing the door on his way out of the basement smiling and hopping around in joy. Eren softly chuckled under his breath smiling seeing Armin in such state of happiness. He looked around the room, “should we get going?” he gripped the letter and gave it to Levi since he was leading the team. He opened the door of the basement where on the other side was some stairs and some shouting.

EREN’S POV

I heard screaming on the other side of the door. Except it was familiar. I pulled myself together and slowly walked up the stairs witnessing the traumatizing scene in front of me. Armin…. Armin? Oh shit. Armin was gripped in the hand of an abnormal titan. “ARMINNN!!!” I shouted loudly both my voice and my heart shattering while I fling in between the building and Armin seconds away from being gone. I ran roof to roof to the titan as close as my blade was to slicing this titan it was too late. Half of Armin’s body was gone but that wasn’t going to stop me. I have to fulfill that promise. I have to avenge him. Armin just you wait until I show you the sea. Full of those dolphin creatures and the sun reflecting upon it just as you said. I sliced the titan and snatched Armin away from the hungry and deadly titan. I layed Armin’s half of his body, his hips and above, in the rooftop of a building as I shouted and screamed in tears while holding his head in my arms. I kicked the floor and gripped my hair as I shouted and shoted louder as my voice broke. I then whiped my tears still in anger and shock. I quickly grabbed Armin and whisteled my horse.

THE SEA AND THE PROMISE —————-

EREN POV

I mounted my horse still holding Armin in my arms as I lay my head in his chest crying and clemching his arms tight in anger. 

As we arrived I got off the horse dramatically with Armin in my hands. I walked across the arms and sat ok the edge of the cliff still holding Armin and laying his head on my lap looking at the trail of blood behind us.

“See Armin.. It’s so blue” I looked in front of me and whispered softly to Armin. “It’s so big and blue it’s looks so close you can reach it with your hands but it’s so far away you can’t see the end.. Armin it’s just as you said.. It’s just as you said Armin.. Can you hear me? Are you hearing me?” I shook his body and screamed as tears ruched down my cheeks. “Look at the dolphins.. they’re so shiny.. The sun is reflecting on their skin.. It’s like in that book you always brought with you.. haha.. do you remember Armin?... Do you, Armin?” I said softly as I pressed my nose against his. He looked so peaceful. “I love you armin.. You hear me? My love for you is bigger than the sea… It’s so much more beautiful…” Eren said smiling while tears still fall from his eyes.

“I fulfilled the promise Armin.” I looked at his face, “You shouldn’t have said dead or alive” Eren said, his voice braking, pressing his hands against Armin’s cheeks. “I brought you here, dead or alive as you said. Are you happy? Armin are you floating in the sea? Will you be reborn a dolphin?” I said softly chuckling rubbing my thumb against his cheek. “I love you.” 

“...”

———- THE END —————

I’m only 12 yrs old so I’m not good with stories and stuff lol. But I hope I broke your heart! Thanks for reading all this haha.

2,517 words  
13,304 characters 


End file.
